


Climacophilia

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Climacophilia, Falling Down Stairs, Logan's turned on, M/M, Sadly, but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Logan has this fetish...It's not the usual 'fetishes'It's called Climacophilia, so when Roman fell down stairs, Logan got really turned on...





	Climacophilia

Logan P.O.V

 

I've generally had this 'fixation.' Sadly it is anything but a decent one- well it's not pleasant for the other individual. I have something many refer to as Climacophilia. That is the point at which a man gets turned on when others, tumble down stairs...

I haven't informed the others regarding my 'mystery' and I presumably never will...I simply look at falling down stairs recordings and live it up. On some days nonetheless, it gets irritating, I need to conceal my groans with coughs or have an exceptionally cool shower so no one knows. I generally clear my history after it aswell yet this time that option was unavailable.

* * *

 

It was an ordinary day, Me and Roman were arranging a video for one week from now and he got extremely eager so we chose to get a little bite. We left his room then started to go down-stairs. At that point it happened. Roman's foot stumbled over the other and he hit his ribs on the progression. At that point a noisy blast came, for which Roman cried in misery. Despite the fact that it appeared as though it hurt, I was feeling the inverse. I was...turned on. I could feel my jeans getting more tight and my legs getting frail. The others came running up to him, which gave me the chance to rush to my room...That was close..

After a shower, a thump originated from my entryway. When I opened it, I was welcomed by Virgil. He looked exceptionally humiliated about something. I welcomed him inside and inquired as to whether Roman was alright from the mischance from previously.

He said it was fine however regardless he had that bashful look all over. It appeared as though he needed to state something however the words never came. I gave him a confounded gaze before he began to at last talk.

"Did you get aroused when princey fell back their?" He asked, becoming flushed a bit.

How could he know? Is it accurate to say that it was that self-evident? I knew I ought to of ran sooner. What do I say to answer this? 'No doubt I have an obsession were I get turned on when individuals fall down'

"What?" He laughed.

Did I say that so anyone can hear? God I thought Roman had the bigmouth not me. Indeed, he knows now. Everybody will know now. Everybody will realize that I get stimulated when individuals fall and hurt themselves.

"Truly, that is without a doubt revise" I muttered as my body was kicking the bucket inside.

"Everyone has those fetishes, Lo" Virgil grinned, Patting me on the back. He presently appeared as though he achieved something.

He cleared out the room, which left me with my musings.

'For what reason didn't he think you were abnormal' 'He ought to have said it was nauseating' 'It was disturbing' 'appalling' 'You are sickening' 'disgusting''disgusting''disgusting''disgusting'....

 

 

 

 

'Ordinary?'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shadowlings!!  
> Omg, I don't have a clue why I wrote this but sadly, My little kittens, from Slytherin_Gal, has been cut short...  
> Please Please Please adopt the story and continue it if you can!!!


End file.
